


Family Breakfast

by iblanc



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblanc/pseuds/iblanc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#30DaysOfTriles Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes.</p>
<p>Although this is in the 30days there is only a mention of Triles. And Tristan is not in this drabble at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Breakfast

Frankie joined Hunter and Miles at the quiet breakfast table. Mr and Mrs Hollingsworth had already left for the day, trusting their children to get to school by themselves. Miles was reading the paper whilst slowly munching on his toast. Hunter had already finished his breakfast and was now playing Flappy Bird on his phone.

"Cute shirt." Frankie said, reaching over Miles for the milk. "I didn't realize you owned anything graphic." She shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth with a smirk.

Without looking up Miles replied, "I guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh, I'm sure that's true but fashion is something I definitely pay attention to and that shirt looks a little too big for your taste. Don't you think so Hunter?"

"Maybe it's new. I don't really care." He replied, switching apps on his phone.

"Well, I do. So spill, does this have anything to do with your new lover?" Frankie poured herself a glass of orange juice as Miles set down his paper.

"Maybe, maybe not." He smiled, "It's none of your business anyway." 

"What so you get to be involved in and dictate my love life but I can't even ask about a shirt?"

"That's a totally different situation, you started dating my best friend!"

"Yeah, and you're now into guys?"

"What does it matter if I-"

"What does it matter? How am I supposed to know who you are if-"

"Who I am? Oh that's rich coming from you if I had a dime for every-"

"GUYS!" Hunter exclaimed. "Shut up!"

"But-!" Miles and Frankie yelled in unison.

"I don't care about any of this, what I do care about is how much your screaming is impacting my playing. So, seriously, shut up." He grabbed an orange and began to unpeel it while watching his siblings.

"Fine." Frankie said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Miles echoed. Hunter nodded and looked down at his orange.

"You know I don't care if it's Tristan's? Right?" Frankie stated softly. "I think you guys are kind of cute. I mean, it's weird that you're into guys all of a sudden, but it's clear that you really like him."

Miles smiled. "Thanks, sis. And, yea, it is his shirt. He left it here when we went swimming the other day."

"So you thought you'd where it to school?"

"Why not? I mean it's not like he'll mind. I think he'll think it's sweet." Miles took a bite out of his toast.

Frankie tilted her head and eyed her brother. "It's a good thing you're smaller than him."

Miles scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Because," Frankie responded, standing to clear her dishes, "He might not think it's so sweet if you stretched it out."

Miles looked down at himself and then up at his sister. He shrugged, clearing his own plate, "I guess it is a good thing then."


End file.
